


I'm coming home

by Why_is_the_rum_gone



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cheese, Cute, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_is_the_rum_gone/pseuds/Why_is_the_rum_gone
Summary: When Lillie comes back from Kanto for a week to celebrate Hau's birthday, Moon takes a chance.





	I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set years after the games. I don't exactly know how many. Also, first Pokemon fic, so hope you enjoy.

Lillie took a deep breath. Alolan air met her. She was returning from Kanto for just one week, for Hau’s birthday. Everyone would be there: Gladion, Hau, Kukui, Burnet, and Moon. Moon. She still didn’t understand her feelings for Moon. Admiration, friendship, happiness and something else. Something she wished to explore but didn’t know how.

Melemele appeared on the horizon. The Captain’s voice rang over the speakers announcing they were approaching their destination. Mantine surfers rode near the boat waving at the passengers with glee. Lillie sighed and looked to the docks. There, Hau, Gladion and Moon stood at the front. Hau was jumping up and down and shouting, Gladion silently shaking his head. And Moon just stood there, waving. Lillie had forgotten how much she missed the gang.

The ship docked in, and Lillie joined the queue of people waiting to get off. She fddled with the straps of her bag before touching her feet down on dry land. She ran over to her friends, excited to see them all again. As she approached, a dark figure ran up to her and hugged her. Moon’s Incineroar.

“He missed you,” Moon says behind her, laughing. 

Incineroar licked her face before stepping back, just to allow her to be tackled by Hau. 

“Lillie!” Hau held her at arm’s length. “I can’t believe you came back just for my birthday!”

Gladion scoffed in the background, a smile playing on his face as he stared at Hau wistfully. “I’m sure she came back for other reasons, Hau. Not just for your birthday.”

Lillie giggled before pulling herself free and turning to face her brother. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “How have you been, Gladion?”

“Good enough. That one’s been keeping me busy.” He pointed at Hau. 

“Anyway, Silvally will be happy to see you.”

“Where is he?”

“Waiting with the others at Ilima’s house. He’s invited us round for dinner.”

“A dinner we’re fifteen minutes late to,” Moon piped in.

Hau laughed before moving them all along.

As they exited Hau'oli City, Lillie noticed Hau’s hand slip into Gladions. She felt a small bubble of happiness in her stomach at the sight of the two. She turned to look at Moon, meaning to start a conversation with the other girl, but the words died in her mouth as they reached Ilima’s house. A giant banner was hung over the door reading ‘WELCOME BACK LILLIE!’ with balloons on either side.

They entered the house and found Kukui, Burnet, Ilima and the whole Pokémon gang inside. Everyone cheered as they entered, and Lillie fought an overwhelming urge to cry. Her friends – No. Her family, had come together to welcome her back, if only for a week. Moon saw her expression, and wrapped her arms around Lillie comfortingly. Soon, the Pokémon came over and joined in, finally followed by everyone else. Hau even managed to drag Gladion into the sentimentality.

 

Later that evening, Lillie felt someone gently tap her shoulder. She turned to find Moon grinning at her.

“Now it’s dark, there’s one more visitor that wants to see you,” She said still grinning like a mad girl.

Lillie allowed herself to be led outside to the pool. The fresh air was being blown around by the cool night’s breeze. Moon took her Master Ball out of her bag and threw it into the night sky. A flash f white, and hovering before them way Lunala, its majestic wings spread wide.

“Nebby!” Lillie gasped and reached her hand out. Nebby ducked its head down and placed in Lillie’s outstretched hand. She laughed. “I missed you Nebby.”

Lunala let out a soft roar of agreement, before glancing quickly at Moon who nodded slightly. Slowly withdrawing its head, the legendary Pokémon span in a circle to say goodbye, then flew off into the sky and stars. 

Lillie waved goodbye and turned to go inside, happy she had seen her friend again. She was stopped by a small hand on her wrist. She turned, and once again she saw Moon standing there. She had her other hand behind her back and appeared to be blushing slightly. 

“Moon…” Lillie whispered, staring.

“Lillie. Please, hear me out.” The other girl began, and held out a rose to her. “When I first met you, it was never awkward. It was never weird. It was always just right, comfortable. You were always kind to me, a true friend. I was always silently grateful, for you showing me my true family. Without you, I wouldn’t have done nearly as much as I have today. Jeez, I’d probably still be at home, playing with Meowth. You have pushed me to my limits, ever since I first met you and you asked me to save Nebby. When that bridge broke, I didn’t blame you, I blamed myself for not being careful enough. For letting you down, even if you were a stranger. Then Tapu Koko saved me and Nebby. And I was thankful. Thankful because it meant I would get to know you better. We travelled on, and then the Ultra Beasts took Lusamine, and you weren’t even a bit scared to charge on and save her, even after how she treated you and Gladion like trash for so many years. I don’t think I would have been brave enough to go through that Wormhole if it weren’t for you. Then we succeeded. We rescued your mother. But then she became ill. And you, you didn’t even bat an eyelash at the thought of abandoning everything you had to help her. All that time, I admired everything about you. But sadly it’s only now that you were gone so long that I realised how much I missed you. You have a good heart. And I know it’s not fair to do this now, when you have to go again so soon, but I have too. It’s been on my mind for such a long time, so here goes. I love you Lillie. The question is, do you feel the same way?”

Lillie choked back a sob. “Moon, I….”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. That was really cheesy. Did I scare you? I promise that wasn’t my intention. We can just pretend thid never happened if you want. Like we could just go inside and –“ 

“Moon! Shush. My answer is yes. Yes. I do love you, and yes, I’d love to go out with you.”

“Wait, really? You mean it?”

“Of course I do. That was cheesy, but it was sweet.” Lillie said, before leaning in for a kiss.

 

By the time the girls had gone back inside, the other Island Kahunas had arrived. Food had arrived on the tableand the girls took their seats next to each other. The only two people not at the table were Hau and Gladion. Professor Burnet looked at the two of them.

“Said yes, did you Lillie? Our Moon has been worrying about what you would say for a while.”

Lillie blushed before nodding her head. The whole room erupted in cheers. Hau, being Hau, decided to choose that moment to drag a scowling Gladion into the room. It wasn’t a real scowl though. Lillie had had years of practise telling when they were real and when they weren’t. 

“Yes, yes. Congratulations! Two of my best friends finally got together. I have even more exciting news than that!” Hau was practically bursting with excitement, while Gladion just stood there, looking unimpressed.

“Well, the suspense is killing us, so spill!” Kukui, on the far end of the table, said.

Hau held up his hand to show off a rainbow ring. “Gladion gave me an early birthday present. We’re engaged!”

Everyone was silent for a moment, shocked. 

“Well that’s amazing news.” Hala’s voice echoed through the room, causing everyone to snap out of their original shock and cheer. 

Gladion pulled Hau closer to him and smiled. Genuinely smiled, before kissing his new fiancé.

Lillie looked at Moon, who had her eyes fixed on the other two, a look of pure joy on her face. Lillie tapped her.

“How do you feel about them? About us?” she asked.

“For those two, I’m so happy. They started dating a month or so after you first left. Hau was the one who asked. And us? I’m happy as we are, for now. Who knows? Maybe one day we can have that as well.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both sighed, and kissed again as a new chapter in all their lives started.

\- By T


End file.
